


You Should Stick Around

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Human Loki, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha needed insight into thieves targeting Norse burial sites, and Professor Loki Odinsson was very willing to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Stick Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsterRoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRoc/gifts).



Loki Odinsson was considered one of the foremost experts on ancient Norse culture, particularly the eddas and inferences into magical theory. After a series of burial sites were desecrated and possibly plundered, Natasha Romanoff was asked to request his help to determine why it might have been done. "There are too many cults out there assembling around loose cannons," Coulson had said with a resigned sigh. "A team had just investigated the possibility of a berserker running around Denmark. It wasn't pretty."

"No, I don't suppose it was," she had replied with a straight face.

"Are you okay going in alone? I don't expect there to be much trouble, but Agent Barton can go in with you if you think there might be some activity in the area."

"There hadn't been any attacks at the universities," Natasha pointed out, "only the dig sites. I should be fine."

"And if you're not, contact us for backup. I'd rather not have to fill out paperwork resulting from an international incident."

She smirked at him. "And when would I ever make you do that?"

He eyed her with a gimlet stare. "Should I name the last ten times?"

"There are less than ten that you know of," Natasha said pleasantly, "so you can certainly try."

Coulson sighed. "Just talk to Professor Odinsson and get his perspective on this."

Natasha shrugged. "All right. And I'll check in with you regardless, just for your peace of mind."

"Thank you, Agent Romanoff."

***

Tall, thin, pale and with dark hair and a tendency toward dark clothing, Loki Odinsson was every inch the cultured professor. He was agreeable with talking to Natasha about Norse mythology and some of the archaeological sites that had been vandalized, especially since the day that Natasha arrived he didn't have a class to teach.

"Shaping the thoughts and opinions of others..." Loki shot her a wry smile. "Well, I promise I won't abuse the power given to me."

Natasha wanted to snicker at the words, but merely quirked her lips into a smile. "Indeed."

"I don't understand why this is garnering so much attention."

"Given the nature of several other vandalized sites around the world..." Natasha let her voice trail off to make him think that the other sites were important. She hadn't been given that kind of info, and she didn't really need it anyway. Coulson had wanted to get context on these sites and potential theories why they would have been stolen from, or what artifacts might be missing. She had a feeling that the artifacts were probably a lot more powerful and dangerous than Coulson had wanted to imply.

Loki nodded and started to talk about the Norse myths and gods. Many sites had been dedicated to them, or were believed to be tied to the eddas; most had been treated as actual history, and not simply allegories. "It's fascinating, of course, and you can tie a lot of the myths to modern day locations," Loki told her with an eager smile. "The æsir settled in what is now Sweden and built various temples."

"You would think it would be Norway," Natasha murmured, appreciating the way his eyes lit up and his features grew more animated.

"The Norse traveled over all of the lands," Loki murmured, taking one of the books off of his desk and tracing a vague circle over the areas in question. "So some of the areas mentioned in eddas as far away wouldn't necessarily be far by modern standards, but would be terribly difficult to get to for average Norsemen. Himinbjörg was described as a castle or a fortress in the mountains, where the Bifröst met the edge of heaven."

"Guarding it from mortals?" Natasha guessed.

"It was Heimdall's home," Loki explained, shaking his head. "He guarded the realm from the jotnar, or frost giants. He observed all there was to see, and served as something of a gatekeeper between worlds, actually. If we had to guess at a modern location, it would possibly be in the Germanic portions of Europe, given it was the farthest that the Norse traveled."

"Heimdall would be important, then. Wasn't one of the desecrated areas dedicated to him?"

Loki shot her an appreciative grin. "You paid attention to the details."

"It's the only way to really assess anything," she replied.

"Yes, one of the most vandalized sites was dedicated to Heimdall. It looks like all representation of his horn had been obliterated."

"So we're looking for the horn?"

"It's important," Loki agreed with a nod. "The only time the Gjallarhorn is discussed by name is in the Völuspá, where a völva foresees the events of Ragnarök."

"The end of the world," Natasha murmured.

"Exactly. Heimdall blows the horn, summoning the rest of the gods to the plain Vígríðr, where enemies have gathered to begin a war. As with any war, there are many casualties, including the gods themselves. Natural disasters would run rampant, resulting in the world being flooded and utterly destroyed."

"A flood," Natasha echoed.

"Many mythologies mention a flood that destroys everything made before it. When the waters recede, the land will be fertile, and humanity is repopulated by two survivors."

She nodded at his comment and then gave him a polite smile. "Thank you for the insight. I think I know where I should start looking."

"I can probably help," Loki offered.

"No offense, Professor Odinsson, but you're a scholar. It could be very dangerous, and I wouldn't want you to be harmed as I investigate."

Loki grabbed a slip of paper off of his desk and scribbled on it rapidly. "These are my contact numbers and e-mail. I would help in any way I can, Agent Romanoff."

Taking it, Natasha nodded. "And I'll let you know how it pans out, if you like."

"I would really appreciate that," he returned with a bright smile.

That smile lingered in the back of her mind as she explored various ruins near dams or large bodies of water; it would be convenient to trigger a flood and blow a stolen horn if they were trying to create their own Ragnarök.

She hadn't really expected to encounter the vandals in person, but they had taken over a former factory near a hydroelectric dam and all but lived there. A number of stolen artifacts were there, including a horn made of ivory and silver that was intricately carved. That was likely interpreted as Heimdall's Gjallarhorn, and it certainly looked to be centuries old. Taking out the group's guards was laughably easy, and done silently. If she left to get the authorities involved, the guards were likely going to wake and attract attention. Zip tied together or not, it would be easiest to take them all down and return the stolen antiquities.

Natasha didn't mind going through the factory and picking off the thieves, even when there were four of them at once. She was a master, after all, graceful and deadly and fast; some of the thieves didn't seem to realize it was a losing battle even when their compatriots fell to the ground moaning in pain.

Once they were all secured, she called on local authorities and SHIELD. After a moment's pause, she called Loki to let him know that the vandals were caught and most of the missing artifacts had been found.

"Why don't I meet you at a pub for drinks?" Loki offered. "It must have been difficult for you, and you'll need some time to relax."

"I still have a job to do..."

"And I would never dream of keeping you from it. I find that sometimes doing something different helps my mind shift set."

"So you're thinking you would help me."

"It worked once before, apparently," he replied, voice rich and warm in her ear. "Perhaps I will be able to help you again."

It was tempting. And before she could really think about it, Natasha smiled and said "I'll meet you there, then."

***

Natasha knew better than to get attached to people, let alone consultants that she would never really see again. Then again, maybe it was the fact that she would likely never see Loki Odinson again that made her agree to meet him at the pub. There were drinks and a quiet dinner where he told her about other Norse myths. His voice rolled over her, soft and mellifluous.

Before she knew it, the staff announced it was last call for drinks. "Have we been here talking all night?" she asked, surprised.

"I take it that doesn't happen often?" Loki said with a smile, reaching for his wallet.

"Oh, no, I'll take care of it," she said, holding out a hand.

"Consider this my thank you for saving artifacts and lives, Miss Romanoff," he insisted, passing his credit card to the waitress. "A paltry sum, I'm sure."

She gave him a smile. "In that case, you're welcome."

He grinned at her, wide and pleased, and leaned in closer. "I would like to see you again, if at all possible. I quite enjoy our talks."

"I do, too," she admitted, letting him take her hand and caress the back of it with the ball of his thumb. It made her wonder what it would feel like if he caressed other parts of her, but she squelched the thought ruthlessly.

"My job," she began with an apologetic tone.

Loki shot her a wry smile. "I can't compete with the world. And you'd be surprised at the rigors of academia, I'm sure. Writing grant applications, texts, journal articles... There's quite the fight to stay relevant and remain the foremost expert in my field." There was something fierce and sharp in his expression, a feeling that Natasha recognized.

"So you'd understand if I have to late cancel."

"Absolutely," Loki promised.

Natasha deftly picked his phone out of his jacket pocket before he realized what she was doing, and put her contact information into it. "Call me. Maybe next time we can do more than just talk after dinner."

He grinned, eyes bright and interested. Her expression mirrored his; maybe this one could keep up with her. Loki already wasn't intimidated by her status as an agent or how obviously capable she was at her job. Only time would tell if he would stick around, but she hoped he would. He was definitely interesting enough that she wanted him to.

The End


End file.
